Printing devices that print images by forming dots on a recording medium with ink, toner, or other colorant are in widespread use. Various technologies have been proposed for such printing devices designed to improve the quality of the printed image. For example, technologies have been proposed to increase the size of dots formed on the printing medium in order to reduce unintentional streak-like patterns called “banding” in the printed image.